Kunjungan Kaguya
by Hikkikomori
Summary: "Jadi, apa kamu bersedia? Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak masalah, aku akan pergi dan mencari hal menarik lainnya... Hmmm.. Mungkinkah meledakkan Konoha itu menarik?"


**Kunjungan Kaguya.**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, keadaan desa Konoha sangat ramai. Naruto yang berencana untuk membeli bahan makanan menggantikan Konan, saat ini tengah berjalan di keramaian yang diapit oleh banyak kios dan toko dengan berbagai macam dagangan.

Hari ini Naruto tidak memiliki misi apapun, jadi dia memutuskan untuk sedikit membantu Konan yang selama ini sudah berusaha keras mengurusinya. Wanita itu memang berhenti menjadi Shinobi dan fokus untuk menjadi kakak rumah tangga bagi Naruto, dia wanita yang cekatan dan rajin, semua yang dia kerjakan selalu bagus, baik itu mencuci, bersih bersih atau memasak, tapi meski demikian, Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan Konan selalu bekerja keras sendirian untuknya, itulah sebabnya jika Naruto sedang libur, maka dia akan membantu kakak jadi jadiannya itu untuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah, seperti berbelanja kebutuhan pokok misalnya.

Di suatu daerah pertokoan yang kebanyakan menjual aneka makanan, Naruto tiba tiba berhenti berjalan, alasannya tidaklah sederhana. Seorang wanita yang benar benar familiar sedang berdiri di sana, menatap pada toko seperti patung.

"A-astaga!"

Tubuh Naruto gemetar tidak terkendali, hasrat bertarungnya muncul seiring dengan perasaan takut dan horor di saat bersamaan. Wanita itu masih berdiri disana, tidak ada tanduk, tidak ada mata ke-tiga, namun pakaiannya masih sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu hanya saja tanpa adanya aksen Tamoe, dan rambutnya masih begitu panjang sampai menjuntai ke tanah, mereka mengkilap seperti tembaga ketika disinari cahaya matahari.

Naruto menahan nafas, penampilannya memang agak berbeda, tapi aura kehadiran mengerikan dan tingkat konsentrasi cakra ini tidak diragukan lagi adalah milik wanita itu.

"... Kaguya Oototsuki."

Sosok wanita mengerikan yang seharusnya sudah menghilang dari dunia ada di depannya. Naruto saat ini yang sendirian tidak akan bisa menang melawan Kaguya, kalaupun Sasuke ada disekitarnya, kesempatan menang itu tetaplah sangat tipis mengingat pertarungan yang mereka menangkan dari wanita ini sebelumnya hanya karena faktor kelicikan keberuntungan, ditambah lagi orang orang tidak bersalah berlalu lalang disekitarnya, terlalu banyak korban yang akan mati jika dia harus bertarung disini, Naruto berfikir keras dalam rasa takut.

Sesaat perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh pria yang melewati bidang pandangnya, kemudian sosok Kaguya menghilang.

Naruto terdiam seperti orang bodoh untuk berlusin lusin detik lamanya, sampai pada saat dia mencapai sebuah kesimpulan dari apa yang dia saksikan sebelumnya.

"Mungkinkah aku berkhayal? Y-yah, itu mungkin saja, mengingat nenek Tsunade selalu mencoba melakukan hal hal aneh padaku, tidak akan heran jika aku mulai jadi gila."

*hahaha*sambil tertawa ironis, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dan getaran tubuhnya pun menghilang.

—akan tetapi.

"... Hogoromo-kun, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, dan sialnya, dia adalah Kaguya.

Tidak bisa bergerak karena sel sel otaknya membeku, dia mematung dalam pelukan Kaguya yang tinggi kepalanya satu senti melewati bahu Naruto.

Bagi orang orang yang tidak mengerti, mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih tidak tahu malu dan tanpa penahanan diri terhadap satu sama lain, tapi bagi Naruto, saat itu adalah saat terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Di peluk oleh Kaguya sama halnya dengan kematian instan. Wanita ini mempu menembak dan menghancurkan sebuah gunung di jarak ratusan kilometer, dan kekuatan dari penghancur gunung itu sekarang sedang menempel padanya, fikirkan hal buruk macam apa yang mungkin terjadi —tidak, lebih tepat jika satu satunya hal buruk yang bisa terjadi adalah mayatnya akan jadi abu.

Tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk melewati periode blank itu, tapi setelah beberapa menit dalam pencarian, akhirnya dia mendapat pencerahan Budha.

"K-kau? Bagaimana kau bi-bisa ada di sini? Bu-bukankah seharusnya kau sudah —

"Aku tidak bisa mati, Hogoromo-kun. Seberapa banyakpun aku dibunuh, aku akan tetap hidup selama manusia percaya pada keberadaanku, esensi kehidupan Dewa berbeda dari manusia, kamu harus tahu itu."

"Ja-jadi, perjuangan kami se-selama ini sia sia saja?"

"... Mungkin."

Kaguya tersenyum misterius, tapi karena posisi mereka, Naruto tidak bisa melihat senyum wanita yang kelihatanya berada di usia awal 20an itu.

"Ngomong ngomong, Hogoromo-kun. Kamu harus mulai belajar memanggil aku Ibu."Kaguya menambahkan.

Sayangnya makna dari kata kata Kaguya terdengar seperti sebuah omong kosong ketika dia malah memeluk anaknya sendiri di keramaian seperti seorang istri yang tidak sanggup berpisah dari suaminya. Tepat seperti yang sudah di duga dari Kaguya Oototsuki, wanita berambut keperakan ini memiliki kelainan pada otaknya.

Naruto masih ingat ketika Kaguya berusaha membunuh dia dan Sasuke, saat itu Kaguya yang bicara manis soal betapa miripnya Naruto dan Sasuke dengan anak anaknya di masa lalu begitu menyentuh sampai baik Naruto atau Sasuke ikut terharu, tapi di detik berikutnya Kaguya malah berusaha meledakkan mereka berdua tanpa perasaan. Hanya mengingat itu, Naruto yakin jika Kaguya memiliki kesanggupan mencincang orang lain sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi menyesal dan tidak berdaya. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak peduli pada manusia disekitarnya selama dia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, wanita ini tidak akan peduli pada jutaan manusia yang mungkin saja jadi korban.

Kaguya Oototsuki benar benar mengerikan sampai di taraf berada di dimensi berbeda.

Namun memikirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti tidaklah penting, yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah membawa Kaguya ke tempat sejauh jauhnya dari peradaban, dia tidak ingin jika sampai manusia tidak berdosa juga terseret dalam konflik yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu kapan dimulainya.

"Tenang saja, aku menemuimu bukan untuk bertarung atau merebut cakramu, kok."

Mungkin mengerti kegelisahan Naruto, Kaguya berkata dengan santai. Dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto, tapi tangannya menggait ketiak pria itu, lagi lagi tindakan wanita ini benar benar berlawanan dengan makna dari kata 'Ibu' itu sendiri. Melihat bagaimana dia menempel pada Naruto, lebih masuk akal jika disebut 'pendekatan agresif seorang wanita' pada pasangan kencannya dan tentu saja seorang Ibu tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Temani aku melihat lihat Konoha, Hogoromo-kun. Aku ingin tahu semenarik apa dunia yang dipertahankan mati matian oleh anak anakku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan anak muda di zaman ini, ayo kita kencan, Hogoromo-kun!"

"Apa!? Ibu macam apa yang mengencani anak lelakinya sendiri!?"

Dilihat dari ekspresi tidak tahu malu Kaguya, dapat disimpulkan jika dia sedang menjadi korban perkembangan zaman. Dia mungkin tidak memahami makna dari kata yang sedang dia ucapkan dan dengan asal mengcopy nya, tapi kemungkinan dia mengetahui arti dari kata kencan itu juga tidaklah mustahil, karna Kaguya Oototsuki bukanlah wanita yang bisa dipahami oleh akal manusia, diperlukan tingkat spiritual setara dewa untuk memahami wanita ini.

"Jadi, apa kamu bersedia? Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak masalah, aku akan pergi dan mencari hal menarik lainnya... Hmmm.. Mungkinkah meledakkan Konoha itu menarik?"

Kaguya mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kata katanya barusan adalah sesuatu yang memiliki pengertian yang sama dengan sebuah ancaman. Jika Naruto menolak, dia mungkin saja menjadi penyebab kehancuran Konoha sekali lagi, jadi tidak ada cara lain selain menerimanya. Mungkin dia akan punya kesempatan untuk menyegel wanita ini disaat dia lengah.

Meskipun itu terdengar mustahil, tapi Naruto memerlukan sedikit harapan agar mentalnya tidak jatuh.

Kemudian, dengan sedikit gemetar, Naruto mengangguk,"Baiklah."

"Anak baik.. Hmmm.."Kaguya tersenyum pada Naruto dan mulai menarik narik pria itu.

Naruto tidak berfikir jika Kaguya mengetahui seluk beluk desa Konoha, jadi dia agak ragu untuk mengikutinya, namun keraguan itu sirna ketika wanita itu membawanya ke satu per satu tempat dengan spot bagus, lalu membawanya ke pusat pertokoan yang lumayan tren di kalangan muda. Kelihatannya dia sudah cukup lama berada di Konoha dan melakukan riset, mungkinkah adegan bengong di depan toko sebelumnya adalah bagian dari riset yang dilakukan wanita ini?

Diseret seret kesana kemari, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah pada wanita perak itu. Bahkan ketika beberapa rekan Shinobi nya mulai menunjuk nunjuk padanya sambil berseru dan bersiul, Naruto hanya bisa pura pura tidak melihat.

Dilihat dari reaksi teman temannya itu, nampaknya mereka tidak mengenali Kaguya atau, mungkin yang pernah melihat wanita ini hanya dia dan beberapa rekan lainya seperti Kakashi dan Sasuke saja? Naruto tidak tahu, tapi dia sangat bersyukur jika benar demikian, kalau sampai orang orang mengenali bahwa wanita cantik di depannya ini adalah sumber malapetaka bagi dunia Shinobi yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, mereka pasti akan membuat keributan dan hal itu bukan tidak mungkin malah mengakibatkan kemarahan Kaguya, jika itu terjadi, sudah bisa ditebak perkembangan buruk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ketidak tahuan mereka mungkin sesuatu yang bagus.

Begitu banyak yang sepasang ibu dan anak gadungan ini lakukan, hingga Naruto tidak bisa ingat satu persatu. Daripada menikmati acara kencan tidak bermoral ini, dia lebih khawatir pada keselamatan warga desa sehingga sangat sulit baginya untuk bisa benar benar menikmatinya, berbeda sekali dengan Kaguya yang kelihatan senang sekali, dia menarik Naruto semaunya, membawa pria itu ke tampat penjual topeng, penjual harum manis, tukang permen apel, takoyaki dan banyak lainya.

—Dan tentu saja yang bayar adalah Naruto.

Sekarang penampilan Kaguya sangat mirip dengan salah satu dewa India. Di setiap tangannya memegang makanan, topeng aneh di ke dua sisi kepalanya, ditambah dengan pakaian kebangsawanannya yang ketinggalan jaman, membuatnya sukses menjadikan diri sebagai pusat perhatian serta memberikan perasaan malu luar biasa pada diri Naruto.

Hampir menjelang sore, Kaguya mengajak Naruto kesebuah penginapan yang berada di puncak bukit Hokage. Harga sewanya lumayan mahal, dan berhubung Naruto adalah yang paling mungkin memiliki uang diantara keduanya, jadilah pria itu lagi lagi membayar semuanya dengan mengorbankan isi Gama-chan nya yang berharga.

"Jadi, untuk apa kita menyewa penginapan?"

"Tentu saja untuk menginap."

Jawaban dari Kaguya entah mengapa terdengar seperti sebuah penghinaan untuk Naruto, selain itu, apa apaan wajah mengernyit itu yang seolah berkata 'pertanyaan bodoh! bukankah hal itu sudah jelas?'

Mengabaikan hinaan yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh pelaku, Naruto menyuarakan keraguannya yang terpendam begitu lama,"Berapa lama kau berencana untuk tinggal?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat bola mata khas seorang Hyuga milik Kaguya membelalak, kemudian meredup sambil seiring bahunya turun. Jika wanita ini memiliki sepasang telinga anjing, mungkin Naruto akan melihat kedua telinga itu jatuh diantara pipinya. Ekspresi itu berbeda dengan yang diperlihatkan Kaguya di waktu perang, dan tidak tahu mengapa Naruto merasa agak bersalah karena sudah tanpa berfikir menanyakan pertanyaan yang menjurus kasar itu.

Tapi, siapa yang berfikir jika wanita macam Kaguya juga sensitif dengan perasaannya? Bukankah dia adalah Dewi yang dengan kejamnya meledakkan orang lain sambil menangis dan berkata 'aku menyayangi kalian'? Tapi apa apaan wajah sedih seorang gadis normal itu?

"Maaf."Ucap Naruto, penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kamu begitu keras melindungi dunia ini. Selama kita berkeliling tadi, aku merasakan perasaan hidup yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Kamu benar, ternyata kenyataan dimana manusia bisa berfikir sesuai kemauan mereka dan melakukan apapun yang hati mereka inginkan adalah dunia yang jauh lebih baik dari sekedar ilusi. Aku memahami perasaanmu, Hogoromo-kun. Dan karena aku adalah kegelapan yang pernah mencoba memakan dunia indah ini, tidak heran jika kamu begitu ingin aku pergi."

Hari ini Naruto melewatkan waktu begitu banyak bersama Kaguya, membuatnya perlahan lahan melupakan rasa takutnya pada wanita ini.

Naruto teringat senyuman tulus Kaguya saat menerima es cream dari paman penjual es, dan tawa gelinya sesudah merebut permen milik anak kecil sehingga anak itu menangis, kemudian saat Kaguya yang ketakutan dan berlindung dibelakang Naruto sewaktu seekor anjing besar yang sebelumnya dia pukul mengejarnya, lalu senyum kesepian Kaguya ketika Naruto menolak untuk menyuapinya ramen di depan umum, dan yang terakhir wajah kecewanya saat ini.

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu tidak peka? Meskipun sekilas sama, tapi mereka benar benar berbeda. Kaguya yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah semacam kendaraan yang ditunggangi Kuro Zetsu, dia hanya wanita biasa yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa. Jika tidak, darimana datangnya semua ekspresi manusiawi itu? Kaguya Oototsuki yang dulu tidak mungkin bisa berekspresi semanusiawi ini.

"Saat itu aku terobsesi pada kekuatan dan menginginkan sebuah perdamaian instan tanpa berfikir jika apa yang aku lakukan itu tidaklah benar, ketika aku sadar bahwa itu salah, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi kembali dan terlanjur dibenci olehmu dan Homura-kun sehingga kalian menyegelku yang berubah menjadi Jubi. Saat itu aku begitu kecewa, melihat anak anak yang kulahirkan dan kubesarkan dengan sepenuh hati malah berbalik mengkhianatiku, kekecewaanku perlahan menjadi benci yang kemudian melahirkan Kuro Zetsu. Tapi hari itu kamu membuatku menyadari sesuatu yang penting, bahwa kamu maupun Homura-kun berjuang melawan aku yang ibu kalian adalah karena aku yang berdiri di sisi yang salah, sejak dulu tugas seorang anak adalah memperbaiki kesalahan yang dilakukan orang tua mereka, dan yang kalian lakukan pun sama... Aku melupakan moralitas ku sebagai putri yang harusnya menjaga perdamaian malah menjadi penyebab dari sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari perang."

Apa yang Kaguya katakan semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Matahari terbenam kerlihat dari beranda yang mengarah langsung pada pemandangan desa. Kaguya berjalan ke beranda itu dan secara otomatis Naruto mengikutinya. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan sambil memandangi matahari yang mulai berganti ke warna kemerahan, hanya Kaguya sebenarnya.

"Naruto."

"..."

Naruto tidak bisa bereaksi apa apa karena kali ini Kaguya memanggilnya dengan nama yang benar, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Kaguya memanggilnya Hogoromo-kun, hal ini sangat tidak terduga.

"Aku akan pergi saat matahari menghilang, tapi sebelum itu apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Kaguya menghadap pada Naruto, kedua tangannya meraih pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kaguya yang tidak hanya berbahaya, tapi memiliki kecantikan dari dunia lain, membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah,"A-apa itu?"

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya, apa kamu merasa kalau aku ini ibu mu?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Kali ini Naruto berfikir beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,"Kau bilang dirimu dewa kan? Tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu denganmu seharian ini, kurasa kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Sakura dan yang lainya."

"Jadi, seperti itu?"Kaguya mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain lalu menatap Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum."Sebenarnya aku bisa mendengar isi hatimu. Dengan menempelkan tubuhku padamu, aku bisa membaca apa yang ada di fikiran dan yang dirasakan hatimu, menurutku, kau mengatakannya dengan jujur."

Di awal pertemuan mereka, Kaguya tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang, kemungkinan saat itu wanita ini sedang melakukan apa yang dia sebutkan, Naruto tidak heran jika dia memiliki kemampuan seperti ini mengingat bahwa dia adalah dewa, tapi tetap saja Naruto terkejut.

—Mengingat sebelumnya Naruto pernah berfikir untuk menyegelnya secara licik, dia hanya bisa merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa kau ingat tentang bagaimana aku masih bisa berada di dunia ini?"

Kaguya adalah eksistensi yang melebihi manusia biasa, dia tidak hidup dan mati dengan proses yang sama dengan manusia, melainkan dengan rasa percaya orang orang pada keberadaannya, hal itu Kaguya sebut dengan Esensi kedewaan.

"Kamu mungkin sudah menyadari bahwa keberadaanku sudah dilupakan semua orang. Perang beberapa bulan yang lalu hanya akan dikenal sebagai pertarungan antar Shinobi dan Jubi dan itu cepat atau lambat hanya akan menjadi dongeng. Mereka tidak pernah tahu keberadaanku, termasuk mereka yang secara langsung bertarung denganku, lebih sedihnya lagi, bahkan Homura-kun melupakan aku... Hanya Naruto yang mengingat aku cukup baik, bahkan kamu bisa langsung mengenaliku saat pertama kita bertemu tadi pagi, itu wajar sih, mengingat bahwa kepercayaanmu lah yang sebenarnya mewujudkan keberadaanku."

Naruto tidak pernah bertanya ataupun menyinggung mengenai Kaguya Oototsuki pada teman temannya, karena mereka seolah hanya tahu bahwa pertarungan waktu itu hanyalah pertarungan dengan Jubi. Mungkin kata kata Kaguya benar, dia sudah dilupakan dan hanya Naruto yang bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Karena terus terang saja, dia pribadi pun masih meragukan keberadaan Kaguya di dalam medan perang itu yang terasa seperti sebuah mimpi.

Angin sore berhembus dengan lembut, namun entah mengapa sosok wanita di depan Naruto seolah bisa melayang hanya karena angin lembut tersebut. Kaguya yang tersenyum, sepanjang waktu itu keberadaannya terasa meredup perlahan lahan, sama dengan cahaya matahari yang semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Selanjutnya Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa apa, dia tenggelam dalam perenungan panjang sementara bibir merah Kaguya mengucapkan banyak hal yang hampir tanpa jeda, sampai saat ketika Kaguya mengatakan,

"—kamu pria pertama yang melihat aku sebagai seorang wanita, bukannya putri suci, dewi, atau iblis penghancur. Karena itu, tolong jangan pernah melupakan aku seperti mereka. Tidak peduli akan jadi seperti apa aku di dalam ingatanmu, mohon untuk tidak pernah lupa padaku, itu permintaanku."

Naruto tahu betapa tidak bermoralnya dia, dan karena itulah Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat dia dengan penuh kesadaran menarik seluruh tubuh Kaguya dalam sebuah pelukan dan ciuman yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya, setidaknya ini kali pertama bagi Naruto untuk mengambil inisiatif mencium seorang wanita.

"... Ternyata kamu anak durhaka."

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan Ibuku. Aku tidak perlu memilik dua orang Ibu..."

"Dulu aku dikhianati oleh anak anakku, sekarang aku dilecehkan oleh anakku di masa yang lain... Ada apa dengan kehidupan aneh ini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anakmu... Lagipula jika kau tidak suka, tinggal lepaskan saja."

"Tapi kurasa seperti ini juga tidak apa apa. Yah, sejak awal tujuanku mengajakmu kesini memang untuk melakukan hal semacam ini sih.."

"Apa kau seorang incest..."

"Tapi kamu bilang aku bukan ibumu."

Kecupan kecupan dalam yang diselingi pembicaraan konyol itu sama sekali tanpa ada sedikitpun perasaan mendominasi di antara keduanya, semuanya hanyalah penegasan pada keberadaan masing masing. Bahwa mereka pernah saling bertemu dan Naruto ingin meminta lebih banyak kesannya pada wanita ini yang nantinya mungkin akan dia lupakan cepat atau lambat. Karena Kaguya Oototsuki adalah seorang dewi yang hidup dalam impian, dan akan terus menjadi mimpi di dunia nyata.

Sebuah mimpi akan menjadi jelas ketika sedang tertidur, dan akan samar sewaktu terbangun lalu menghilang seperti asap sering berjalannya waktu. Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto akan menyimpan ingatannya dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Andai kata otaknya lupa, tubuhnya akan mengingat sensasi ini.

Keduanya terus menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada niat untuk melepas keintiman bibir maupun tubuh mereka. Bola mata biru Naruto merekam seluruh wajah Kaguya dalam setiap sel otaknya dan Byakugan Kaguya menceritakan perasaan kesepiannya yang selalu terpisah dari kenyataan.

Di saat inilah Naruto menyadari bahwa keterbatasan manusia terasa sangat disayangkan. Meski hanya sesaat, Naruto dengan perasaan berat melepaskan bibir wanita yang mengaku ngaku ibunya itu untuk mengambil nafas sebelum menyerangnya lagi.

Sekarang pemandangan beranda terganti dengan kamar yang remang. Ciuman digantikan pergumulan yang labih intim.

Keduanya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuh, saling menindih satu sama lain diatas ranjang.

Sosok agung Kaguya yang berada diatas Naruto semakin meredup. Bukannya desahan, isakkan sedihlah yang terdengar dari bibir merah wanita itu, seolah setiap hentakan yang dia kirimkan mengakibatkan luka yang menyakitkan.

"... Padahal kau begitu bersemangat melakukannya, tapi kau menangis seperti itu, sudah kuduga, kau wanita aneh."

"Diam... Justru kamu lah yang aneh, karena sudah bernafsu pada ibumu sendiri."

"Aku bosan mengatakan ini, tapi akan kukatakan lagi, kau bukan ibuku... Dan, aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu juga."

"... Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau seorang istri?"

"Tidak buruk juga, tapi usiamu ribuan tahun, apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Setelah merusak masa depan seorang wanita, kau berani mengatakan kata kata tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu... Me-mengejutkan, dalam artian yang buruk.."

Perckapan percakapan bodoh terjadi lagi diantara mereka. Yang satu mengukuhkan diri dan yang lainya menyangkal, dan itu dilakukan diantara hentakan hentakan Kaguya, dan gerakan menyambut Naruto.

Setiap gerakan mereka berisikan harmonisasi seolah kelakuan bejat dua orang ini adalah perbuatan sakral semacam penyembahan pada dewa. Bahkan jika Jiraiya masih hidup untuk menyaksikan hal ini, dia pasti akan langsung kehilangan minat mengingat betapa murni nya suasana yang mereka ciptakan.

Kemudian semuanya berakhir tanpa Naruto bisa menyadarinya. Saat matahari benar benar menghilang, dan cahaya langit digantikan kegelapan malam, Kaguya menghilang dari hadapannya seperti kabut yang disapu angin, membawa seluruh keberadaannya di kenyataan seolah dia tidak pernah hadir di dunia ini.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah sensasi sesak di dada Naruto, tanpa pernah dia tahu apa penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang wanita berambut biru yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa karena kelaparan.

"Naruto... Kenapa lama sekali~. A-aku hampir mati, tahu.."

.

.

.

Fin.

Fic Gaje yang bener bener Gaje. Ngomong ngomong, seandainya Zetsu hitam gk ada, mungkin aja Kaguya gk jahat ya, kan? Kalau dilihat lihat, kayaknya Kaguya cuman jadi semacam alat buat Zetsu hitam? Dan lagi, saya gk berfikir kalau Kaguya pernah berhubungan dengan laki laki, biarpun dua punya anak, kayaknya anak anaknya itu cuman diciptakan pake kakuatan Jubi?


End file.
